Modern mobile devices, such as smart phones and the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have additional features that are becoming increasingly more common as standardized features. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices; sensor devices, such as accelerometers and touch pads; and high-resolution video cameras.
As the hardware capabilities of such mobile devices have increased, so to have the applications (i.e., software) that rely on the hardware advances. One such example of innovative software is a category known as augmented reality (AR), or more generally referred to as mediated reality. One such example of an AR application platform is Layar, available from Layar, Amsterdam, the Netherlands.
The Layar platform technology analyzes real-time video data, location data, compass direction data and the like in combination with information related to the objects, locations or the like in the video stream to create browse-able “hot-spots” or “tags” that are superimposed on the mobile device display, resulting in an experience described as “reality browsing”.
Presently, most financial institutions require their customers to visit traditional deposit locations, such as banking centers, automated teller machines (ATMs), and the like, in order to deposit cash, checks, and/or other deposit items. However, traveling to and from a traditional deposit location in order to make a deposit is increasingly viewed by financial institution customers as burdensome, time-consuming, and wasteful.
If a financial institution has a mechanism in place to capture deposit items remotely, it is done with the capture of a single image and/or static image and the image is not actively processed. This results in delays in the processing of transactions as deficiencies in the captured images are not discovered as the image is being captured and the financial institution and the customer will be burdened with having to verify and correct the originally captured image.
Therefore, a need exists to implement real-time video analysis, i.e., AR or the like, to assist in the recognition of financial documents to enable financial institution customers to engage in deposit transactions in ways that are easier, more efficient, and less costly.